The Trekkie Kids (tales from Dr McCoy's past)
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: when really did Spock, McCoy and kirk meet? what happens when you get thrown off a horse and what happens when you mess with love these are all stories told from a certain doctors point of view in a memoir never forgoten an alternate reality spock has emotions in this one by the way
1. meeting new friends

trekkie Kids  
based on the hit T.V Show Star Trek Original Series and star trek animated series

Episode #1: unexpected friendships

In Iowa…

Narrator: our story begins on a small farm in Iowa a young Vulcan half breed lives here with his aunt and uncle of his mother's human side the child's name is Spock he thinks he'll never have any friends but whom he's about to meet becomes his best friend for life.

(Spock's uncle Keith enters with a hay fork)  
Keith: Spock! Have you fed the chickens yet?  
Spock: Yes Uncle Keith Marcy laid an egg  
Keith: good now I think you Aunt Harriet needs some help if ya please  
Spock: yes Sir  
(Spock walks to the back of the barn)  
Spock: Aunt Harriet do you need my assistance?  
Harriet: no dear why don't you go and meet that young boy playing by himself next door he looks like he needs a friend  
Spock: ok Aunt Harriet

(Spock walks to his neighbor's house near the mail box)  
Spock: Hello my name is Spock what's yours?  
Kirk: oh I'm James T. Kirk nice to meet you (shaking hands) Do want you play ball?  
Spock: Sure  
(Spock take off his cowboy hat, Kirk sees Spock's pointy ears)  
Kirk: I hope not to hurt your feelings but why are your ears pointy?  
Spock: oh that well I'm from a different planet in our solar system it's name is Vulcan I'm what you could say a half breed  
Kirk: oh well I like your ears their the coolest ears I've ever seen  
Spock: thank you  
(they exit)

Scene 2:  
Narrator: in this small neighborhood lives another young boy who longs for some friends his name is Leonard McCoy he has others in his neighborhood as well but the others are mean and pick on him calling him a geek because he's smart but while in town getting food for his family Leonard will meet Spock and Kirk whom are going to the market for bread and jelly for lunch

(David McCoy enters)  
David: Leonard I need you to go to the market for some milk, eggs, and some bread  
Bones: Yes father I'll go  
(Bones heads out the door in his rain coat)  
(Fred and Joe the neighborhood bullies stop Bones)  
Fred: Well, Well, Well if it isn't little McCoy where ya going the market  
Bones: why is it any of your business Fredrick

Fred: maybe if you don't want another wedgie then you'll tell!  
Bones: yes I'm getting food for my father he's working on another science experiment  
(Mrs. Tompkins enters)  
Tompkins: Fredrick Douglas leave little Leonard alone or I'll call your mother  
Fred: yes ma'am  
Joe: get outta here you little runt your father's a worthless scientist his inventions will never work!  
Bones: that's what you think someday I'm gonna work for star fleet you'll see

(Bones runs down the street and to the market)

Scene 3

(Kirk and Spock enter laughing)  
Kirk: okay what do we need again Spock?  
(Spock takes out the list his aunt and Kirks mother made for them)

Spock: well it says we need Grape and Strawberry jelly and some bread I'm guessing Aunt Harriet said no Grape jelly for Uncle Keith he's allergic  
Kirk: oh I didn't know that  
Spock: yeah the last time he blew up like a balloon well come on then let's get cracking

(McCoy enters with a basket his glasses fall off on the ground)  
Bones: oh brother I'm gonna have to adjust these glasses when I get home dad never has time to help me so I'm gonna have to do it alone again  
(suddenly Kirk bumps into McCoy knocking off his glasses)  
Kirk: oh I'm sorry let me help you  
Bones: it's ok my names Leonard but you call me Bones  
(McCoy sticks out his hand for a hand shake)  
Kirk: my name's James T. Kirk but you can call me Jim I have another friend here with me I can't find him  
Bones: I'll help you what's he look like?  
Kirk: pointy ears, black hair, kinda tall his name's Spock  
(the two go through the isles looking for Spock when they find him under a huge pile of plastic jelly cans)  
Kirk: Spock! Are you ok?  
Spock: Yes Jim think so can you help a poor Vulcan out of this  
(McCoy and Kirk pull spock out of the pile and help place the jars back on the shelves)  
Bones: you must be Spock my name is Leonard but you can call me bones  
Spock: oh nice to meet you thanks for helping me get out of there  
Bones: it's okay hey did you say your were from Vulcan?  
Spock: yes I'm actually a Vulcan half breed see my ears I'm half human half Vulcan  
(McCoy looks at his com-link)  
Bones: well I gotta get my dad's waiting I still have to get his lunch  
Kirk and Spock: well here if you want to see come and see us here's our address  
Bones: Thanks well Bye!  
Kirk: Bye  
Spock: Live long, and prosper

(McCoy exits)  
Kirk: he's cool don't you think Spock?  
Spock: yeah I like him for a city boy  
Kirk: how'd you know?  
(Spock points to his head)  
Spock: Vulcans are naturally telepathic  
Kirk: okay creepy what am I thinking right now?

(Spock touches his hand to kirks and closes his eyes for a brief moment)  
Spock: you're hungry and thinking about sandwiches  
Kirk: impressive Spock that's cool  
Spock: thank you  
(they exit)

Scene 3  
narrator: we now have arrived in another pass of town of were McCoy passes to go home in this small neighborhood lives two friends named Scottie and Christine they are misfits to the neighborhood and nobody ever thought good of them but as Kirk and Spock pass they will soon meet the two and make another batch of friends

(Spock and Kirk walk down the street to see a girl and a boy playing on the sidewalk with a red ball)

Scottie: hey there my name is Scottie  
Christine: and I'm Christine  
Scottie: do you wanna play with us?  
Spock: oh forgive me I'm Spock and this is my friend Jim

Kirk: sorry but we can't play today but do you know where ranch town is?

Scottie: yes we pass it every day on our bike ride don't we Christy  
Christine: Yes we do  
Kirk: well at the first two ranches Spock and I live you can come and tomorrow we can play  
Both: Ok

(Spock and Kirk keep walking on until they get home)  
Kirk: those two were strange

Spock: strange indeed but nice  
Kirk: true I'm gonna ask my mom if I can have all of you over for a play date tomorrow  
Spock: okay by Jim see ya tomorrow  
Kirk: bye Spock

(They Exit)

Scene 4  
narrator: so the next day at sunrise Kirk was told everyone could come Spock woke up bright and early to feed Bessie an angus cow and his favorite horses molly and Pete then he raced over to Kirks to find Bones and Kirk waiting  
(Bones and Kirk are sitting on a wood bench whistling together)  
Bones: oh Hey Spock  
Kirk: Bout time Spock!  
Spock: what it takes longer for a Vulcan to wake up surely you should know that plus I had to feed the cow and the horses  
Kirk: I'm kidding Spock Scottie and Christine haven't arrived yet come on let me show you the farm bones  
(they walk around to the barn and look at Kirks Horses Mary-Beth and Amy then look at the Rhode-island chickens)

Bones: wow you have a lot of animals I've never seen so many before I love you chicken buck weed

(Kirks Mother enters)  
winona: Jim your other two friends are here

Kirk: coming momma  
(the three race each other to the front of the house again)  
Spock: and the winner is Bones by a landslide!  
Bones: yay!

Kirk: Hey guys welcome to Kirk ranch

Christine: thank you Jim

Scottie: thank you Jim

Kirk: come on let's go ride the horses

Spock: great idea Jim!  
(they exit)

Scene 5

Narrator: now is the time when bones is about to get bucked off onto the ground by Spock's horse find out what happens next episode will he be alright find out next week


	2. McCoy's Broken Leg

Trekkie kids  
based on the T.V series Star trek original series and Star trek Animated series  
Episode #2: What are friends for?

Scene 1  
Narrator: we last left you when we were about to go to Spock's ranch to ride horses with our newest friends Scottie and Christine well on this day I end up more hurt than you could imagine and poor spock blamed it on himself  
(Spock, McCoy, Kirk, Christine and Scottie enter in Spock's barn)  
Spock: (continuing conversation) and this is my horse Pete he's nice  
(spock's uncle enters)  
Keith: Spock are you gonna ride the horses like Kirk?  
Spock: you bet uncle Keith  
Keith: then you and one of your friends will have to ride together these horses are big  
Spock: yes sir now which one will ride with me?  
Bones: I'll do it  
Spock: thanks bones  
(they exit)

Scene 3  
(they all enter riding horses around Spock's coral when suddenly spock's pet snake appears)  
(the snake hisses spooking Pete)  
Spock: Whoa pete Whoa!  
Bones: Spock what's happening  
Spock: Something is spooking Pete hang on Bones!

(Bones and Spock both get flung off and pete runs off)  
Spock: Bones are you ok?  
Bones: ouch! Help I can't get up my leg is hurting  
Spock: Quick get Uncle Keith  
(Kirk runs into the house)

scene 4  
(Harriet and Keith enter in the kitchen Kirk rushes in)  
Harriet: oh Jim what's the matter sweetie?  
Kirk: (panting) Come… Quick… Bones… is… Hurt!  
Keith: lead me the way sunny!  
(they Exit)  
Scene 5  
(everybody enters around Bones in a hospital bed with his leg in a sling)  
Spock: oh Bones are you ok I'm sorry terry my snake got out  
Bones: it's ok spock you helped me with something I know now what I want to do for star fleet  
Everybody: What?  
Bones: I want to be a Doctor and help people like they helped me  
Keith: well I'll be darn you wanna be like you daddy by the way your daddy says you can stay with us until your leg heals ok Bones

Bones: thanks Mr. Keith  
Keith: aw you can call me Uncle Keith like Spock does

Narrator: well by then it was indeed official that I stayed at the ranch with spock and his family cause one thing I learned about Vulcan half breeds are that you get hurt around them they get all upset and start blaming themselves and will do anything within their power to heal ya the next day I'd leave the hospital

Scene 6

(Spock enters crying along with his aunt Harriet)  
Harriet: Spock baby what's wrong why ya crying?  
Spock: It's… all… my… fault… that bones… got H-Hurt  
Harriet: oh now it's not your fault that dang horse went crazy it wasn't terry he was still in his cage must've been a black snake  
spock: But I should be the one laid up with a broken leg not Bones I should've broke my leg  
Harriet: Now Spock don't you ever let me catch you talking like that again ya hear Bones will be alright and he's staying with us since we know how ya feel  
(Spock hugs his aunt and they exit)

Scene 7  
narrator: well over the course of the few weeks Spock took good care of me and we became like inseparable brothers we played cards and the gang even came over many times but what we didn't know was my father may have an important science mission for us to soon venture on


End file.
